Barbwire Thorns
by AkiraUchihaFire
Summary: Akira, the experiment of the Soren clan, who is half dragon recalls her early life, and the life she has set in front of her. When the caged complicated life of the Rain Village out lives it welcome, she wants to live her life her way, she sets out to join the Akatsuki, not only discovering who she is but what it will take to learn to love again. ItachixOC for Mature audiences
1. Born of Fire

Some would say I was born out of the selfishness of the human race, others would say it was for a purpose of a higher calling. I say it was a bit of both, a power heist was the main reason, the sick, twisted ambitions of a father who wanted power, and was willing to sacrifice his children to get it. The mixing of a dragon and human had never been successful, until Rem. She was born an imperfect specimen of two perfect races, but she was a time bomb and they knew it. At only five years old she was locked away in a prison constructed to hold her. But that wasn't enough, The power hungry race needed more, and they tried again to combine the two, resulting in me. I was the perfected one, the perfect daughter of the two perfect races. Their excitement didn't last, they understood then with me, that they were playing with fire, and that they shouldn't have mixed the two species. My father was the head of the experimental unit and seen me as a threat, so at only a year old they locked me away with Rem, trying to cover up the mistake that they made. Rem was eight years old at the time and she along with the help of my poor mother who never wanted to see me locked away like this, raised me. Taught me how to walk, talk, use the toilet, and how to control my already developed chakra paths. Rem and my mother were my family and the only people I truly loved, and I did dearly.

One cold night the rain was pouring down, pelting off the roof and lulling me into a deep sleep, Rem discovered a way out of our prison, and took her chance to leave, leaving me behind. My mother stopped showing up after that and I was totally alone. I spent many days and night huddled in the corner of my prison my knees held to my chest crying that they left me, but I made the decision then that I would not let myself feel like this again, I would not feel again, I was stronger then what they reduced me too and I was going to prove it. I used all the strength I was born with and changed into my other half, a dragon. Blinded by my rage and grief that I was again abandoned, I burned that place to the ground. Exhausted from my change I collapsed in the grass outside my clans compound and I turned back into the tiny three year old I was and watched what I had done, with both horror and shame, not all of them were bad, but in one act of anger even at my age I had done unspeakable things, I listened to their screams and covered my ears closing my eyes and wished I hadn't done this and hoping that maybe now I could be free.


	2. Caged

The burning compound was ash when the Rain village anbu showed up, smoldering wood cracked and smoked and the sickening scent of burnt flesh tainted the air. The Anbu started cleaning up the disaster and putting out fires that still burned, that's when they found me curled up and fast asleep in the grass, he frowned all the files on Rem and I had been destroyed but the "birthmark" on my back told them all who and what I was, the "birthmark" was hardly a birthmark but a Dragon branded into my skin that was put on me the day I was locked away, so all would know the mistake my clan had made. The leader picked me up and brought me to the Rain Village where in the Raikage tower I was again locked up in the cells in the deepest part of the basement. When I woke up I was scared, I was in another cage and a man sat outside my cell watching me, I inhaled deeply smelling his fear of me and I was no longer afraid, his fear gave me power, but I was saddened by this, that me, little me could frighten him. "I won't hurt you." I said my voice hoarse and slightly broken. "How can you even say that after what you have done." Was his response and this I realised would follow me forever.

Years went on with much of the same, I was isolated and taken out like a dog, I smiled at people and they would grab their kids and walk away, scared at what I might do. When I turned five a sensai caught me playing with hand symbols, I was trying to cover my chakra with no success. She was impressed with me and for some reason kind and not afraid. One of the first who wasn't, although she seemed familiar I brushed it off there was no way I could know her, she convinced the Raikage to utilize me, make me a weapon harness me and we could become the strongest village. And yet another man fell to corruption of power. Although still held in the tower I gained more habitable accommodations, a small room with clothing a bathroom and bars on my window, but I had never had a window before so it seemed too good to be true. A week later at half the age of the other student I was plunged into the academy. They were scared of me and I of them, I had lived so long in isolation I didn't know how to interact with them, so I chose not to, I was quite spoke only when spoken to and had to learn to read and write.

As the months passed I had top marks in the class but was the most rejected. When it came time three years later for sensai's to choose their members the sensai who got me all of this chose me to be in her squad. As well as Dezu Hakashi and Sasukai Akamaru, I didn't know what to think, both boys were thirteen and I was only eight. We started easy learning hand to hand, I was getting good but it became Sasukai's goal to better me, and Dezu well he kept to himself, so I gravitated to him and he and I quickly became good friends. I started taking extra lessons with Tuma my Sensai to get my growling chakra under wraps, to mask it so that no one would know how powerful I really was. We also did exercises to control the dragon. Soon we were put into training sessions with the other teams to assess our progress, lucky me got paired up with Sasukai to fight, no holding back, this was my chance to prove exactly what I could do and what I was made of.

It started simple a few exchanged hit, I landed a solid kick to his ribs, he countered with a nasty punch to my gut. The people watching us grew more intrigued when we ramped it up. I was just dancing with him, not giving it my all at all, but he was and I knew it. So when jutsus came into it I got excited and decided to try now. He started with laying a trap, which I say from a mile away and sprung with a dopple ganger to bring him out of hiding. He was so smug when he come out, not knowing that I used my shape shift jutsu and turned into a bird and was now watching him from the branch above, I changed back and people gasped at me this young and strategizing this way. Sasukai smiled thinking he had won he stood on my dopple ganger and she smiled before she turned into a cloud of smoke, the look of anger on his face, I wish I could have taken a picture because this was priceless, I run through a series of hand symbols and said loudly "Dragon Fire, spit fire jutsu." His eyes got wide before a hailstorm of fireballs rained down on him, resulting in an instant KO. I jumped down and healed him before the medic ninja got to him, they were impressed with me, the commended me on my fighting skills and my healing ability before they took him to the infirmary to rest.

After that training exercise Sasukai was no longer hostile to me or Dezu, we all became the best of friends, which made my life more worth living, even though I was still caged. Before long the four of us had become a family, Dezu and Sasukai were my brothers and I would give my life for them, and Tuma she reminded me so much of my mother that it was hard not to love her. We were sent on so many missions it was hard to keep track for genin it was mostly D and C class, but they were proving to be too easy for my squad, as we learned to work together and use each of our advantages in a strategic way we were given and early promotion to take the chunin exam, we all passed and our mission upgraded to C and B class, two years later I was up for my Jounin exam, and two years after that I was promoted to head of the Rain Village Anbu and was now S-classed.

At only fourteen that is a lot to expect, but from the beginning I was to be a weapon, now they were using me, I created the new layout for the protection of the village, they thought it was fool proof. With this new life I was hoping now my living arrangement would change, and it did. Slightly. I was moved into a small house with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room, but nothing changed, there were bars on my windows and a titanium plated door that locked on the outside. This was my life, no matter how much I proved myself I was always a threat, somehow I was going to break out, and somehow I was going to be free, if it was the last thing I did.


	3. Freedom in False Colors

I spent a year as Anbu leader and was getting sick of being a puppet. So I was ready to leave. I met Sasukai on my way "home." "Hey Aki, you headed home?" I nodded not feeling like talking, sasukai was a jounin now and was 21, he grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder "I'll let you down when you talk to me little sister." I growled and laughed out "just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can be an ass, put me down." He chuckled "That's exactly what it means." I groaned and said "fine you win, yes I am going back to my dog crate." He put me down and said "Please don't do anything stupid, you know my father will have a heart attack." I gave him a look that made him raise his hands in surrender "alright do what you want, it's not like I could stop you anyway, besides you know if you run every village will be out for your head." I sighed stopping at my door "I was thinking of joining the Akatsuki, I still get to do what I love, be a ninja, but I also am free, I won't be put back in my pen like a zoo animal at night." Sasukai's eyes got wide after that speech "are you crazy! You then go in the bingo book, and you would be on our top hit list." "Yes but what do they really know about me huh? Only that I am a member of the Soren clan, I killed them, I am half dragon and I know this village better than the back of my hand, you really think the Raikage will play with that fire?" I said Sasukai sighed and said "your right, but just think about the people you will hurt in your wake, Tuma would never forgive you, and don't be too quick to sell your soul, sometimes it's not always what you expect." I lowered my head, he was right leaving would kill her, she was the closest thing to a mother I had. He picked my head up by my chin gently "just think before you leap, good night Akira." "Good Night Sasu." I opened my door and as I went in an Anbu showed up to lock me in for the night. Sasukai's father was the Raikage, I tried to ignore that fact because he was my brother, but regardless I needed to leave, I was going after the Akatsuki and I would talk to Tuma, make her understand then leave, forever.

Days later I caught Tuma heading toward the Raikage tower "Sensai!" I yelled out she turned and I caught up to her "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if you have time." She smiled and said "Yes I do, what can I do for you darling." I lowered my head that word lacerating my heart "I am leaving the village, I am joining the Akatsuki, I can't live like this anymore." She was quiet for a moment then said in a soft voice "are you sure about the Akatsuki, they are criminals." I nodded "I can't change who I am, and everyone here thinks I am anyway, and I can't keep living like this, and they won't treat me like a wild animal but as the equal." I knew I hurt her but I had to start looking out for me.

That night I snuck out of the village using a dopple ganger to get locked up so they believed I was locked up for the night. I managed to find one of the members of the Akatsuki, I dropped down in front of him, at first he was surprised when I unmasked my chakra though his surprise turned to shock. I knew who this was from the bingo book, his unique appearance gave him away, his shark like face with razor teeth and gill plate shapes the top of his cheek bones under his eyes and his skin was a light blue color. Kisame Hoshigaki. A sly smile came over his face I growled at him "tell your leader I want in." He laughed and said "little girl, wouldn't last a day in the akatsuki." I said back "I bet I would, you and I both know standing here now who is stronger, tell him to meet me here in two days' time, I have something he wants." He laughed again and said "I might give you the benefit of the doubt, two days, you better be here." I turned and said with a wicked smile "Don't worry, I will be." I re-masked my chakra and headed back toward the village, they thought I was locked up so I took the opportunity and spent the night under the stars, this is the freedom to get it, and at this point, I would kill to get it.

In two days I was at the spot where we were to meet and the akatsuki showed up in full force, which considering they were hardly ever together was interesting to see, more than likely to discourage me from ambushing them, funny thing was that if I really wanted to I could change and tear them all apart, or at least try like hell. I unmasked my chakra and the leader smiled "Kisame said you were powerful, I will say honestly I wasn't expecting this." I lifted my head high and said "So am I in?" He gave a sadistic smile and said "Not so fast, he also said you have something I want, what could you possibly have for me?" I smiled the same sadistic smile "You want the Rain Village, I can give you the Raikage's head." Pein smirked "Prove it."

The bastard was playing with me, he wanted me in, I could tell, but he wanted me to prove myself, and he had the nerve to actually test me. I would never admit it to him but I delighted in someone standing up to me, and this proved why I needed to join the akatsuki. So I headed back to the village my gut sinking with every step, he was Sasukai's father, and I had to kill him and bring Pein his head. I just hoped I didn't get caught and Sasukai never found out. I headed for the tower noticing that the window was open to his room on the top floor of the tower, I used my shape shift jutsu to change into a hawk and flew up landing just inside I changed back and looked down on him sleeping my eyes glowing in the faint moon light. I started to bring my kunai down on him but stopped, stepping back and gritting my teeth and taking in a breath, I whispered into the darkness "Sasukai should you ever discover what I have done tonight, please forgive me." With that I plunged the kunai into his heart. After severing his head from his shoulders I packed it into a sack and turned into an eagle to carry it to the meeting place where Pein was waiting. I changed back and tossed him the sack, he glanced inside and gave a wicked smirk "Well done, I finally can take leadership of this outcast village. Welcome to the akatsuki Akira Soren." I raised my head and smiled, following them back to the base, on one condition I had to be knocked out until they could trust me, Kisame was given the pleasure of escorting me home, and I had a feeling this was going to be bad for me.

Kisame was one sick son of a bitch, he broke my left arm, right leg, my ribs, most of my fingers and dumped me on the floor of the base, a bloody mess, as anyone can imagine he rendered a new member useless so Pein was pissed. Kisame got what he deserved, I only wish I had been awake to give the blows. When I finally woke up two days later I was in casts I was starving and there was a sculpted naked back in my face, I jumped up trying desperately to get away and swore more than once, both because of the circumstance and holy hell it hurt to move. The man sat up and grumbled at me "Stupid girl, lay down before you hurt yourself worse." I growled "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He sighed exasperated with me "Jesus, just do it, Kisame thought it would be funny to beat the shit out of you, now you're my new partner so I fixed you, but it will be for nothing if you keep wiggling like that." It was then I realised who he was, the swirling sharigan eye gave him away, at only a year older than me it was the infamous Itachi Uchiha, the S-class missing-nin from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of fire.

I hated him so much. After being stuck at base a month to heal I come to realise he was rude, unsociable, demanding, obtuse and drove me to drink. We finally started going on missions, and although we got along well enough to complete a mission I still hated him. We were traveling to a small town just outside of Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand village in the land of wind. Pein wanted some information about the death of the last Kazekage and who was to be the new one, so we were to listen around and see what the town folk were saying. By the sound of things it was to be the kid who houses the two tailed demon inside him, which for us was both inconvenient and easy to get information on. It was ridiculous hot here so I rolled my black cloak up and stuffed it in Itachi's pouch, he glared at me and sighed, I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, this was going to be a long four days.

When we got back to base we found out Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki to go out on his own, Sasori was out of a partner. I headed up the stairs to Itachi and mines shared room, yes we shared a room, while the renovations on mine were being completed, because the workers were forced to do it not paid they were slow so estimation was six months. They did have to cut out a door into the bathroom though. I went in to get a shower and relaxed slightly and let cool water run over me. Sharing a room with Uchiha was like living with a mime, he was silent, and when he occasionally decided to speak it was usually single words. The thing about sleeping in the same bed as him though was that he slept in just his pants, so I would wake up and him shirtless would be in my face, one morning I woke up with him laying on me. I lost it and tossed him onto the floor, he moved so fast I never seen him and he was sitting on me straddling me holding my hands he growled low in my ear "Never do that again." Nothing scared me but that I will say put me on edge a little bit, so I started putting a big blanket down the middle of the bed, his half my half.

Thanks for all the readings, please comment and rate, and please give me some feedback I would love that.

Thanks Guys

A.


	4. Itachi's Point of View

**Itachi**

I can't believe Pein let her into the Akatsuki, never have more than ten members, he was planning something especially when he repaired me with her. I will admit she was good looking with shoulder length choppy layered light brown hair, a slight but muscular build, like she took what she did seriously, her pale skin was perfect, and her eyes, they were like pools of clear crisp blue water, like you could drown in them. Not that, that mattered, she was sarcastic as hell and annoying and pigheaded and she drove me absolutely crazy. To say the least I hated her. So besides this I had to share my room with her, and she thought that gave her permission to use my bed, I don't think so. So after she healed she thought she could literally kick me out of my bed? Like hell that was happening, but we came to a truce, we shared my bed and she stuffed a huge blanket down the middle so that we didn't touch, what a pain in the ass.

We finally got a mission and it was too easy, now I wanted to be back with Kisame, at least we got missions worth completing, this was fucking ridiculous, listening to gossip about Sunagakure's new Kazekage, who also happened to harbour the two tailed beast, which we were starting to capture, the others. Something I noticed about Akira walking around was she was weary of all the people. She seemed awkward and nervous, which made me curious about her, but I would never ask and I really didn't give a shit about her life.

She went to grab something to eat and I watched her again seeing her recoil from the man quickly like she was scared of what he was going to do. And other then her order she never spoke a word to him, just kept to herself. When she came back over I asked "What was that all about?" She gave me a confused look "What was what about." "You are scared of people." She snarled at me "I'm not scared, and it's none of your business Uchiha." Well fuck her too then, I try to be nice and it comes back to bite me. Go figure.

We carried on like this for a couple more months shooting insults at each other and then she started being nice, I guess she gave up being a raving bitch. We were headed to Amegkure or the Rain Village and she suddenly became really forthcoming "So…You know that if I go in here all hell is going to break loose right, they no longer have a leader and I am their biggest threat." I rolled my eyes "Hn." She sighed and added "They are why I am nervous around people, after having people lock you up and treat you like a rabid animal and keep you in isolation for more than half your life you really don't know what to expect from them, and they become your worst nightmare." I frowned. She finished the walk in silence, there was more to her then the arrogant outer shell she portrayed, she was broken and didn't know how to put the pieces back together, maybe befriending her wouldn't be so bad.

She pulled her hat lower on her head so her face wasn't visible as we walked down the street, everyone scattered except for one man at least 2 years older than myself, she whispered "Please don't notice, please don't notice." She winced when her name was yelled out and I was confused "Akira!" She turned putting on her tough face, and a wicked smirk as she dropped her hat on the ground. "Hello, brother." He walked closer and said "You're not my family, not anymore." He stared down at her and added "How could you betray you village like this?" She snarled "This was never my village, never my home, it was only ever my prison." He gave a sad look and said "What about Dezu, Tuma, what about me. We were a family." She growled and said "Times change, I am no one's family, I am alone." I frowned she was more screwed up then I thought.

After that encounter and we got what we went for she was unusually quiet on the way back to base, and I knew she was brooding. "You are in charge of your own life and can do what you want, he just needs to accept that you have found something better and they are no longer anything to you." She whispered "But they meant everything to me, they were my family, the only ones who weren't scared or hated me, the only ones to treat me like a person. I may not have betrayed the wretched village but I betrayed them." I frowned yet again today and suddenly I felt sorry for her, I couldn't hate her, all she was doing was looking to fit in, to not be a monster, and I was treating her like shit. I found myself telling my story to her "What no one knows about me is when I killed my clan…It was an order straight from the Third Hokage, he was worried about another ninja war and that Mandara Uchiha would start it, making my clan the first to attack, So to prevent it I was to kill everyone, but when I got to my brother I couldn't do it, he never did anything wrong, he lived in ignorance. So I made him hate me, to fuel him to be a strong, better ninja to avenge his family, to kill me. I made him hate me." She lowered her head "Your reason was more noble then mine. I was yet again abandoned by those who claimed to love me, so in my grief and rage I killed my clan, the people who made what I am. I burned them all to death." That was not what I expected her to say. She lowered her head and I picked it up by her chin "You did you had to do to survive, never beat yourself up over that, because it was you or them."


	5. Truth Revealed

**Akira**

So Itachi wasn't as bad as I thought, a couple more months had passed and we were friends I suppose that's what you could call it, I also gained a good friendship with Hidan, he was interesting had a mouth on him, jeez the guy could swear. He made me laugh though so I didn't mind. Itachi to me was just nice to be around, he was funny when we were alone and would have a real conversation with me, how ironic was that. So he and I got along great when we weren't acting around the others.

We were heading out on a mission and we were joking around to make the time pass, when we came a little too close to Orochimaru's new compound for my liking, I knew he was an ex-member, whom Deidara took his place, Lucky me was an added member and got a new ring with the symbol for dragon inlayed in it. We back tracked to get a wider birth just so we didn't get held up if we got caught, when something caught my attention in the trees I could hear someone's breath, smell there surprise and almost their rush of fear. I run for them, and threw them to the ground in front of Itachi, he realised who it was and backed off mumbling "This is not my fight." I looked and realized it was Rem. The sister who abandoned me to save her own hide. "Akira…is it really you?" I snarled at her "Rem, what do you want?" She circled around me and I didn't trust her so never taking my eyes off her I watched. "I can't believe your alive, when I went back to get you…the compound had been burned." I couldn't believe she was bullshitting me like this "I burned it, after you and my mother abandoned me, I got out myself and killed every single one of them." Rem reached to touch me and I recoiled and snarled at her "Don't touch me." "I'm so sorry little sister, your mother got me out and sent me to look for a home for you and me to live, after I left your father caught her and locked her up, I found us a home and went back to get you and everything was gone, including you." She was lying she had to be, because if that was true it meant I hated her for nothing. I could feel my dragon stirring, nothing had made me this angry since I was young and couldn't control it, but listening to her was making me slip, which meant Itachi was about to learn the truth about me. "You're lying." I growled at her. She shook her head "I thought you were dead too." I was losing it, there was no way this could be true I refused to believe it. She seemed to realise and had the nerve to say "It's alright baby girl, just calm down, you can do it." That just made it worse, suddenly I was back at being three years old and she was calming me when I would lose it, now it was just a memory that made my heart ache. I was so confused as thoughts raged through my head, I wanted her blood, but the rational part of me didn't, I wanted her to suffer as I had and again the rational part of me didn't. With all of this going through my brain I was doubled over in agony. Itachi stepped forward as if to help me and Rem shouted at him "Don't it's too late she will only hurt you and hate herself later." My bones grew and cracked in sickening loud pops, I grew in size and my teeth elongated and turned into jagged fangs, my incisors grew out longer and I howled in pain which come out as more of a garbled scream/roar. With a shake of my now massive head I shook off the last of my human skin and there I was a hundred foot dragon with a hundred and fifty foot wing span and a long tail with spikes on the end. My scales on my back and top side of my tail were red, the bottom black, my horns were a dim grey as well as the spikes down my neck and tail. My huge talon claws dug into the ground as I tilted my head back and let out a massive roar.

My focus was now on Rem, my ice blue dragon eyes glanced at Itachi, he wasn't scared but more fascinated and seemed a little saddened. Rem on the other hand was terrified and I drank in her fear, fueling my inner animal. She turned and run and I chased grabbing for her when Itachis strong voice belted out "Akira, don't." I stopped and turned to look at him although I was a dragon I was still me, I lowered my head and laid it on the ground in front of him he said to me "You and I both know if you kill her, you won't forgive yourself afterward." He was right. Rem kept running back to Orochimaru's compound and I realised the home she now lived in, she was his puppet. With all the adrenaline still pumping through me, it was going to be a while before I could go back to normal, and when I did I wasn't going to have any clothes as when I changed I tore them. So for now I contended with getting as far away from Orochimaru's layer as we could.

Once we were what I deemed far enough away I made use of my time being a dragon to try and teach myself to fly. Funny that I was a dragon my whole life and I didn't know how to fly. I extended my giant black wings and flapped the a couple times testing them, the trees swayed and creaked from the force of my flaps. I jumped and flapped hard, with no success I hit the ground hard and growled stamping the ground in frustration, Itachi just watched in amusement, I am glad he is enjoying this I thought before I took my tail and tripped him. He wasn't impressed I found it pretty funny and gave the equivalent of a laugh. I tried again to fly and this went on for a while with no success until I finally manage to get a half decent run and launch myself and flapped, and I actually stayed in the air. I flapped harder going higher, then tried to angle my wings to take me forward, and it actually worked. I was really impressed with myself. I flew around getting the hang out it then came back down and pile drove myself into the ground, not having the landing down yet, Itachi chuckled at me and I growled. Standing up and groaning shaking my head. That hurt. My adrenaline was down enough now that I was able to change back, which was just as painful as changing into it. I was back to myself laying on the ground my body would never be able to take the change like that and because of that I laid on the ground naked, cold and so exhausted I couldn't stand. Itachi walked over and wrapped me in his cloak picking me up and leaning me against a tree and setting up a fire for the night. He sat beside me and laid me so my head was on his lap and he rubbed my back, this friendship was turning into something else and I wasn't sure I wanted to investigate it quite yet, but right now I was too tired to think so I closed my eyes and the darkness took hold of my as sleep claimed me.

When I woke up Itachi was still under my head sleeping lightly against the tree, the sun was peeking up over the trees and bathed the ground in gold. I shifted and winced damn I was sore. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at me and smirking said "It's probably the nose dive into the ground your feeling." I smacked his leg lightly he chuckled. His cloak was still covering me and it smelled fantastic, like him, my wayward thoughts startled me, since when did I like him? I shook my head and sat up stretching and gritting my teeth against the pain, I hadn't changed in years so this was punishment for it. I stood up slowly and almost fell but Itachi grabbed me steadying me. I waved him away saying "I have to do this myself." He backed off slowly making sure I was alright and I walking around. "We need to get moving, we still have a good 5 hour walk to Iwagakure and we are burning daylight." Itachi was already ready to go but asked "You sure you wanna go still, you're wearing my cloak which is too big for you and have nothing under it." I nodded "I am goo come on lets go. Rem probably spilled her guts to snake face so I want to get out of this area." When in doubt put on a tough face and bully through. He knew I wasn't all right I could see it in his face but he didn't bother to argue with me which I liked. We kept moving and the farther we went the more my energy depleted by the time we got to the Hidden Stone Village I was exhausted all over again. I had to finish this though, call it proving to myself I could handle it, Itachi was not convinced "Sit down now." He growled out. I was not expecting that. "I am fine let's get going." He grabbed me around the waste and sat me down "Don't make me tie you up and leave you here, sit down and rest a minute, get some food into yourself then we will go." I sighed fine I wasn't going to win this. I sat there for a while and ate some little hold over food Itachi carried with him, and that made a difference. I stood up and stretched out "Alright Uchiha lets finish this." He glared at me, he hated the nickname I adopted for him.

That mission to get that scroll on the one tailed beast which was our first target, was a joke. There were no anbu guards in the Tsuchikage tower scroll room at all. We snuck in snuck out in record time. Switched the scrolls with a fake and were headed back to base. How pathetic was that.

When we got back I needed to go to bed, only Konan and Pein were at base so Itachi took the scroll to them while I went up to the room. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes for a minute or what I thought was a minute when Itachi walked in. I opened my eyes and he said "We have two days before we head for Kirigakure to meet with Kisame, he has locked onto Zabuza and Haku and they have something we need, so we are the re-enforcements, so rest up." I groaned and got up pulling on some clean clothes which consisted of a pair of my shorts and Itachi's black t-shirt because it was laying on the top of the dresser and I was too tired to dig through my half of it for my own. I went back to the bed cuddled under the fluffy black comforter and red satin sheets and passed out.


	6. Transformation

So sorry for the delay in the new chapters, life is pretty busy for me right now, I will keep putting up chapters as I can. But here are chapters 6-8 enjoy them and please review

I have been in the Akatsuki a year now and that's all it took for me to fall in love with my partner. I wouldn't let him know it though because as much as I might wish it I have no idea he feels the same for me, and honestly I won't ask. I just continue like I always have. Konan and I were sitting in the library laughing at a book she was reading, he and I became best friends and it was nice, in a place surrounded by men it was relaxing to have a girls day. Just as she turned the page and starting reading the next paragraph Itachi walked in "Akira pack your long pants and underwear, were headed to the land of snow." I groaned and swore "Fuck me." Konan laughed and said "Have fun girl, bring me back something cool." I snarled "Very funny." Then proceeded to give her the finger she burst out laughing as I left. I grabbed my cloak and weapons pouch and asked "Why in the hell are we going there, of all the places to send us what could we possibly have to do." Itachi glanced down at me "We have been assigned to kill the princess, she is trying to unite the 5 lands and Pein has other plans." I snorted in disgust "Pein happen to mention what they are." Itachi just shook his head clearing finished talking for now.

It's a four day run to the land of snow, two days to wait for the Princess to arrive and another four day run home, this was the shits. Four days later we found ourselves in the Land of Snow, how you ask, well when you walking in snow up to your knees that's a pretty good indication. Then if that's wasn't enough later that night we had started setting up for the night and a goddamn blizzard broke out, so we started collecting things to build a shelter and when it was finished the snow was blowing, the wind howling and I was freezing. Itachi had a sleeping bag Pein gave him to bring….A two person sleeping bag, not one each. While he set that up I decided to freeze some more and went out to get Fire wood, with 2 feet of snow on the ground not including what was falling that task got harder than I expected. I came back with a long log I broke up and 3 arm loads of dead wood. I stashed it inside of the shelter out of the new falling snow then blocked off the door with fur branches. Itachi was inside the sleeping bag I sat where I was and set up the fire, then run through a couple hand signals I blew a flame onto the wood catching it ablaze. He opened it so I could crawl in and I shook my head he sighed "We shared a bed at base for six months what's the difference?" I still sat in the same spot "Fine freeze to death." He growled before laying down. I sighed and climbed in moving as far away as him as possible. I put wood on the fire for the first couple hours then Itachi switched with me, but I shivered the whole time "You know if you moved closer you wouldn't be cold." I gave a sarcastic laugh and stayed where I was continuing to shiver. "Itachi sighed and growled out "You're being stubborn, come here." He pulled me against him his body was hot compared to mine so I laid against him. I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing to start to doze off when I heard Itachi give a loud frustrated sigh. I kept my breathing the same but listened "Goddamn I am such a fool, thinking I could continue you get closer with you without having feelings for you." He brushed my hair away from my face and continued "Fuck I have fallen in love with you, and I can't let you or anyone else know, especially when I am actually working with the Leaf Village." Wait what? He is working for the Leaf village, but he loves me. I suddenly forgot about the last tidbit of information and wanted to run around like a child saying he loves me. My breath caught and he swore "Shit, you're not asleep are you?" I nodded, he went to move away but I grabbed him and turned to look at him "I love you too, I have for a while, but I was scared to say anything." He laid down and wrapped his arms around me "I didn't want to admit it, because I don't want to hurt you." That's when I tuned into the fact that he was working for Konohagakure. "Does that mean Konoha knows about all of us?" He shook his head "Hell no, now that old man Third is dead, my secret alliance is dead, only I know of it and I will take the secret to my grave with me." I knew he set his brother up to kill him but I knew when it happened it was going to crush me. I smiled and cuddled into him, his warmth and scent enveloping me in a safety net, he was my safe place. He kissed me forehead and down my cheek placing his lips on mine. I was 17 and never been kissed, hell people tried to even touch my hand and I wouldn't let them, his lips moved against mine and I followed his lead until he broke the kiss gently pecking me again before laying back down and snuggled against me.

I woke before Itachi and it was hard to breathe, the fire went out but that wasn't the problem, we were snowed in. I took a stick from the wood I gathered and shoved it through the snow making the hole about the side of my fist where the door was. The wind was still howling and snow was blowing and finally some oxygen got in. Itachi was awake now and sighed "Looks like we are stuck here for a while." The wind was blowing away from the door so I used my shape shift jutsu and turned into a weasel whited from the snow. I crawled out of the hole and on the other side shifted into a wolf and dug out the door. My family jutsu was pretty handy. I came back inside and shook the snow off my fur, Itachi just shook his head at me. I sat on the sleeping bag and said "I'm starving." Itachi sighed and said "Not much I can do to help you there, I am just as hungry, I just try not to think about it." I crinkled up my nose and turned back into a wolf heading outside, I was going to try my hand at hunting.

I had no idea how long I was gone but all the same I was impressed with myself, in my mouth as I trotted back was a large winter rabbit. I crawled back into the shelter and put the rabbit down changed back to human, Itachi was poking at the fire he looked up at me and pulled me against him in a hug, I was confused but he whispered "You were gone a really long time, I was worried." This was different. "I'm fine, I was just finding something to eat." He looked down at the bloody rabbit and chuckled, I had never heard him laugh before and it caught me a little off guard. He skinned and gutted it while I set up a rotisserie with some of our fire wood.

After our meal we had to go back to waiting, the snow was still blowing and the wind howling, and somehow Pein managed to send a bird to us, the message said that because of the storm the princess's caravan was delayed until the snow stopped. Waiting was boring, we sat on the sleeping bag me between his outstretched legs leaning back against him, his arms wrapped around me and I was strangely relaxed. Just as I closed my eyes he pointed something out "You didn't wake up last night." He knew that since I was three years old I was plagued by horrible nightmares, they were worse back when I was younger but I hardly ever slept a whole night. I gave a half smile "Must have been you, chasing the away." He squeezed me slightly and I relaxed even more. As good as this felt it scared me, this transformation from friends to lovers put me on edge, as friends he couldn't hurt me, but now he had the power to break me, just like everyone else who claimed they loved me.

The next day right on time the princess's caravan was traveling through the mountain pass. I stood beside Itachi up on a mountain ledge "Good luck, I will have the anbu focused on me." He nodded and with a quick kiss said "Be careful." I smirked and taunted "What's the fun in being careful." I watched him shake his head before I jumped down to a lower level with a cave we scouted earlier. I went inside and with a couple deep breathes and letting my mind go blank I called forth my other half, I changed into my dragon. With a massive roar that shook the cave I launched myself out taking flight. Itachi, Konan and Hidan helped me figured it out, how to control it, harness it and I wasn't scared of it anymore. Now I was on the top of my game with it, and now I was terrorizing the anbu escorts who were just doing their job, not that I cared. After getting them a fare distance away from the caravan I flew low and blew fire in a line, making a wall of fire between them and the caravan, then I landed on the other side of them, as I figured they attacked. I took my massive tail and swung hitting some and sending them flying. I growled and gave another roar, Itachi should only have a few anbu to take care of on the other side.

When I was given the signal from Itachi I could leave these guys alone, but the way this was going I was going to end up killing them, they swung at me with their katanas, one threw his and it hit my left should dislodging an armored scale. I growled and took my huge clawed front foot and swung hitting him back, when another threw his katana hitting me right where the scale was moved, it stabbing into my flesh and I gave a pained roar and smashed him back with my tail. I saw the puff of bomb smoke and a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it hit a tree not far from me that was my signal. I launched myself into the sky and flew to the mountain landing clutching onto the rocks and letting a roar into the sky, I climbed down to the ledge where Itachi was and let him climb onto my back, I flew far enough away it was safe to land, I landed and let Itachi off before changing back, blood run down my shoulder and the blade was only inches from my heart and through my shoulder from side to side. I fell to my knees in both in pain and exhaustion. Itachi turned to cover me his eyes closed, when I stopped him, his face became confused and he opened his eye. "Oh shit, what do you want me to do?" he swore dropping beside me. I was bleeding into the snow and I knew if it got pulled out I would bleed to death so my voice strained I groaned out "Cut holes in my cloak to go around the blade."

Itachi did as I asked and helped me up, and helped me put it on, not putting my left arm in the sleeve. I started walking slow but we had to get back. Although usually I could heal myself, when my chakra was depleted this much and I was wounded, I needed a medic. Itachi never left my side, and we walked through the night, needing to make up for the face I couldn't run. He helped me when I stumbled and when he noticed and when he noticed blood dripping on the ground he told me to stop. He pulled his shirt off and tore it into strips and tied it around the blade to stanch the bleeding. He pulled my cloak back up to cover me. I stood up and wobbled getting dizzy "Fuck, come on Akira stay with me, you can do this." His voice was fuzzy, the blood loss along with my exhaustion was getting to me. I shook my head trying to clear it and kept walking. I was pale and dizzy I stumbled and Itachi caught me "Come on Akira stay with me." I pushed on getting weaker and still having so far to go. I couldn't do it anymore I leaned against a tree and sat down wincing as the blade shifted in my shoulder, everything was going black and I couldn't clear it away Itachi was saying something but I couldn't hear him finally I gave into the blackness and passed out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room, the white walls and sheets glaring at me from the glow of the fluorescent lights, I was in ugly blue scrubs and the blade was out of my shoulder. Where the hell was I. I sat up my head and shoulder throbbed and my stomach rolled, the smell of antiseptic making me nauseous. I was connected to an IV and a bag of blood, I had a monitor connected to me watching my heart rate, I pulled the finger thing off and the machine flat lined and a loud alarm went off. I covered my ear jesus what did I do. Next thing I know a few medic nin rush in panicked most likely expecting to find me dead, when they saw me sitting up only one stayed and told me to lay back down, and they didn't touch me, which meant they knew who I was. "Where's my partner." They didn't answer so I spoke again louder "Hey! Where is my partner." Again they never answered so I screamed "ITACHI!" He must have been outside the door because he burst in his face hard a glare fixed there, when he seen nothing was happening to me he went stoic again and came over pulling the chair next to my bed closer. The medic scattered when Itachi came in "Where the hell are we, why am I hooked up to all this shit, and how did I get here?" I asked in a rush he put his hand on my forehead and pushed me back down to lay down "Shhh, were home, well in the rain village, I had to carry you after you passed out, I thought I was going to lose you." I craned my head to look at the jagged scar on my shoulder where a medic healed it shut "How long was I out?" Itachi shrugged "three or four days, some guy came demanding to see you, I wouldn't let him in." Some guy? Who would come to see me who wasn't in the akasuki, then it clicked, Sasukai. He must have been the one who came, I was confused though after a year you would think he would have given up on me coming back. I groaned and tried to sit up again but Itachi pushed me back down "They want you to rest, and to keep you a couple more days to make sure your fluids are back up to normal, I have to report to Pein, I will be back in a couple hours." I didn't want him to go but nodded.

With a quick kiss he left closing the door behind him, and suddenly I felt trapped. I got edgy and wanted out so I started to panic when a medic nin came in and said her voice shaky "A…Akira, there is someone here to see you." I frowned Itachi just left, and I sure as hell didn't want to deal with Sasukai so I asked in a growl "Who is it." The medic flinched and answered her voice small "Tuma Gokara." I answered "Let her in." Tuma walked in and her eyes filled with tears, "My baby, what have I done to you." I was thoroughly confused. "What are you taking about?" She sat at the edge of the bed and muttered "Nothing." I frowned, this was weird.


	7. Love and Lust

Two days later I was laying in my bed at home looking at the wall, just on the other side was Itachi sleeping in his bed and strangely I missed sharing his bed. So I laid and continued to stare at the wall, at some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was shining through my window and the apple tree outside it swayed in the summer air. I yawned and got up heading for the bathroom Itachi and I shared, when I went in he was in the shower and I didn't care I had to pee. When I finished the water shut off as I was leaving.

I was down in the kitchen looking for something to eat when Hidan walked in from the rec room "Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulder ached but I could deal with it "I'm fine, what you up to?" He chuckled and said "Playing poker with Kisame and Kakazu, Kakazu that fucker, tight fisted bastard hardly bet a damn thing." I snorted in amusement at him and grabbed a bottle of water. Heading to the living room I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels there wasn't anything good on when I came across a new report covering the princess of the Land of snow's funeral, looks like we were a success, guess me almost dying was worth it. Itachi walked in his hair pulled back in his classic pony tail but still wet, he picked my feet up and sat on the couch beside me, I shoved him off "Get your own seat." He sighed and sat on me, I groaned "Alright, alright, I'll move my feet." He stood up and I moved my feet pouting. He frowned at the TV and grabbed the remote from me. "Hey! Give that back." He started flipping channels I got up and went to grab it, he knocked me back, I went for it again this time grappling for it, which I shouldn't have been doing, He pinned me to the couch and I was suddenly aware of just how close he was, he seemed to realise it too because he leaned down and buried his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled. I closed my eyes and he whispered "I missed you last night." I knew what he meant I missed him too so I asked in a whisper "Want me to stay with you tonight?" He nodded and crawled off me taking the remote with him, jeez.

Hidan and Kakazu were sent out on a mission the next morning, Sasori and Deidara had been out for two days, Konan and Pein had business in Amegkure to deal with so they were gone, Kisame and Tobi were collecting supplies, Zetzu was spying on Orochimaru and I was left home. With Itachi to babysit me. So here we were at base all alone, so I decided to get from fresh air. I was a good ways from base when I stumbled upon a team of Konohagakure ninja. One of which was a Byakugan holder. The sensai looked me over and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here, who are you?" This man was strange dressed in a green jumpsuit and one of the kids appeared to be his copycat. I didn't answer him but the Byakugan holder said "She is really powerful, her chakra path is insane, more than Naruto's when the nine tails has taken over." If I changed not only would it do more damage to my healing body but Itachi would be pissed so I simply said "I would love to stick around and chat, but I would rather not waste my time." With that I saluted and run through the symbols for my shapeshift jutsu, turning into a hawk I flew up and away from them and the base before circling back. I landed in the tree outside Itachi's room and screeched at him, he stared for a minute then opened his window, I flew in and went back to human and stood "I run into some Konoha ninja a few miles south of us." Itachi frowned as I added "One of the kids, a male had the Byakugan." Itachi's frown deepened "The Hyuga clan was the second most established in Konohagakure besides my clan, it must have been Hizashi's boy, Neji. As far as I know the main house had a two daughters Hinata being the oldest, both of them are about the age of my brother." I added "Who was the guy in the green jumpsuit and his kid clone? Then there was some girl." Itachi sighed "Akira, I don't know, just because I was allied with them until old man third passed doesn't mean I keep up with what happens there." I nodded done talking we were getting to close to a touchy subject between him and me, his plan for his brother to kill him. I went through the bathroom into my room and flopped down on my bed, he followed and sat at the end of my bed, I sat up as he said "Don't think less of me just because I made a choice, as you made the choice to leave your team, I am the reason my brother is the way he is…..I want him to kill me to be redeemed for the crimes I committed to him." I closed my eyes and let out a pained breath "I don't think less of you….I just don't understand why, which I will get over." He reached forward to brush my hair back and I leaned into his touch for a moment before pulling away. His expression changed to something I had never seen on his face before "I'm sorry, I have a hard time absorbing affection, I was without it for so long that it scares me." He nodded not saying anything but stood to leave and I wanted to kick myself "You don't have to go." He sat back down I looked at him his swirling sharigan eyes piercing me, he closed his eyes "I haven't done this since I left the Leaf." I was confused but when he opened his eyes they were no longer the sharigan but a beautiful onyx that was clouded by his occurring blindness. I moved forward and touched his face and asked "Can I try something." I saw the reluctance on his face as he frowned I added "please." He seemed to know then what I wanted "You shouldn't be using your chakra yet." I sighed "I'm fine, honest, and it won't take much, I promise." Still reluctant he sighed and sat there and closed his eyes. I focused my healing chakra and placed my hand over his eyes, and moved it around, there was a lot of damage but I hoped I could fix it, or in the very least prevent it for a little longer. After a few minutes I finished, it drained me more than I was willing to admit and if he knew that he would kill me but I smiled and said quietly "open them." He did and blinked a few times, I smiled brightly, the cloudiness was gone. Emotions I had never seen on him before played over his face, confusion at first, then relief and finally pure joy. He grabbed me up in a hug "I can't believe it, you fixed them, no medic I went to could fix them, thank you." He stood and swung me around before kissing my deeply. I laughed and only hoped it lasted.

I woke up the next morning in Itachi's bed with him flopped over me, I smiled but shoved him off before snuggling back into him. His arms went around me and his face into the back of my neck. Pein and Konan would be back soon and she was freak that I didn't tell her if she caught us and Pein, he would just be pissed, there was no rule saying we couldn't fraternize, but it was frowned upon, just because it made people not think straight in a fight. I shove Itachi again "Come on we gotta get up, Pein will be back soon." He groaned and rolled over. I shoved him for a third time "Come on get up, we can go get food, I am starving." He grabbed for me and groaned out "Come on baby we have a couple minutes, this is the best sleep I have had in months." I chuckled at him and wiggled out of his grasp "No we don't, not unless you want to get caught." "I don't give a shit." He said, I shook my head and got up and crawled over him. I trotted sleepily down the stairs where I run smack into Hidan. Wait a minute…Hidan. I frowned "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He feigned hurt "Damn and here I thought you would be happy to see me." I was a little worried actually about how long he had been here. Itachi came down the stairs a few minutes later in a familiar sight I seen around base, in his boxers, he didn't speak to either of us. "What bit him on the ass?" Hidan asked watching him go, I watched him a little too much I think because Hidan snapped his fingers at me "I know he is a prick but glaring at him won't make him disappear." I looked back at Hidan and said "Well I can try." He chuckled and went up to his room, I went into the kitchen sneaking up behind Itachi and wrapping my arms around his waist. He looked at me over his shoulder and turned to face me smirking leaning down and kissing me just as Konan walked in "Holy shit."

We jumped apart and Itachi mumbled to me "I'll be upstairs." Leaving me and Konan alone. "How long has THAT been going on?" I sighed and sat on the counter and answered "since the Land of Snow." She glared "A week, really and you never bothered to tell me!" Here we go. "Konan, I have been in the hospital and when I got back you were busy and then everyone was deployed on missions, I was going to tell you today, I just didn't expect you to be back yet." She glared at me again and said "Yeah I suppose, but you have a story to tell me now." I nodded and said "Later." She nodded and I left the kitchen.

I went upstairs and went in my bedroom, through the bathroom and into Itachi's room where he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I walked over and crawled up and straddled him sitting staring down at him. He smirked and asked "She freak out?" "No, just wondered why I never told her." He frowned "you almost died that's a good enough reason." I shrugged and he rolled over so I was under him. Then he asked a strange question "Do you trust me?" I answered "With my life." He leaned down and kissed me lightly at first then it got deeper. His tongue licked along my bottom lip asking, begging for entrance so slowly I let him in twining my tongue with his. He ever so slowly moved his hand up my left side stopping just below my breast, he pulled away and asked "Are you sure?" I nodded, I wanted this. His hand slid up under my shirt and pulled away my wrap to cup my breast. I gave a little whine against his lips and felt him growing against my thigh. Being new to all this I followed his lead, he took my hand and brought it up to cup him through his boxers in my palm, then used my hand to massage him, making him groan into the kiss. He pulled away to kiss down my neck and pull my shirt over my head kissing down my neck again and across my collar bone making my breathing hitch. His lips kept moving down over my breast making my pulse jump and race and where his lips left a trail was on fire from the heat of his touch. His tongue flicked over one taunt nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently then his kissed across to the other and repeated which caused a moan to rise from my chest.

When his relentless torture on my breasts was finished he continued to kiss down over my stomach dipping his tongue into my navel then traveled down to the waist of my shorts he pulled them down leaving me in my black panties. He smirked and using his teeth drug my panties down to join my shorts on the floor. He kissed up my inner thigh then the other before spreading the folds of my sex "You already so wet." I blushed a little at his words before his tongue laved up my clit making me cry out. He continued licking and plunging with his tongue until I was panting his name while my orgasm shook me. He took my hand and brought it back to his cock, a little braver now I slipped my hand inside his boxers to stroke and massage him. He groaned and pulsed in my hand, he was thick and soft but long and hard at the same time, I was little worried he wouldn't fit. I pulled his boxers off to join my clothes on the floor he took his fingers and spread my folds again this time rubbing my center with one finger before pushing it inside feeling the proof of my virginity, he dipped another finger in spreading my further. I moaned and he pulled them out leaning down to kiss me he whispered "This is going to hurt a little bit, just tell me to stop when you need me too." I nodded.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside, it stung at first. He kept going slowly inching in inside until I let I breathed in sharply letting out a hiss. He stopped and kissed me gently letting me get used to the feeling of him before inching in further. He groaned and panted out "Fuck your tight." I arched into him the pain passing and turning to pure pleasure as he pushed the rest of the way inside me. He paused panting before saying in a husky sexy voice "I am going to start moving." I nodded and he pulled out slowly pushing back in at the same pace, I moaned and he picked up the pace moving faster in and out. I was so close to tipping over again and I could see he was too so I panted out "Faster baby, harder." He growled and buried his face in my neck gripping me tightly as he pounded into me over and over. Just as I was about to tip over the edge I heard Konan's voice call for me just before she burst through the bathroom door "Akir…..oh my god! Holy fuck!" She yelled turning and running out of the room. Itachi growled pulling out of me and heading for what I presumed was a cold shower, I sighed and followed him.

A cold shower turned into another orgasm for me and one for him before we cleaned up and we dressed. I went to find Konan who was in the living room she glared at me and said "Don't even, I can never erase that image." Fair enough I didn't want to talk about it either. So I sat on the couch next to her and winced "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it." She mocked, I gave her the finger and continued to watch TV which what she was watching was completely ridiculous. I wasn't really paying attention until Itachi walked down the stairs I watched him and smirked as he winked at me then went to the library. Konan looked at me and rolled her eyes I watched her and said "Oh please when no one is around you're the same with Pein." She opened her mouth to defend herself but was silent "That's what I thought." I sarcastically quipped at her. She shoved me and laughed as I laughed at her.


End file.
